Miedo a Perderte
by WiseMysticalAngel
Summary: No siempre todos los monstruos son irreales, no siempre los miedos son infundados, algunos miedos crecen como gigantes hasta ahogarnos en la realidad. CAPÍTULO FINAL! HOY TE VAS TU, MAÑANA ME IRÉ YO...
1. Miedo a Perderte

MIEDO A PERDERTE-------- por Moonlight8  
E-mail: juno1983@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG13  
Descripción: ¿Se han preguntado que sentiría Serena después de la batalla contra Galaxia?.¿Y si Darién decidiera irse de nuevo? Capítulo único.   
Nota: Los caracteres  que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad ese gran honor le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. 

Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas de sexo, así que lo leen bajo su responsabilidad. 

MIEDO A PERDERTE

-Darién, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron en tu universidad?...¿Para que te llamaron?- preguntó la chica vacilante, temerosa de la respuesta, los ojos color azul profundo de él se fijaron en los de ella por un momento, sin decir nada.

-Me llamaron para hablar lo de la beca, ya sabes que no pude ni siquiera llegar...- Darién hizo una pausa para esperar que su novia asimilara la idea, desde que había "vuelto" ella quería estar todo el tiempo posible al lado de él, y era comprensible, no podía siquiera imaginarse por lo que había tenido que pasar en ese tiempo que él estuvo ausente, ¿cuántas cosas habrán pasado por su cabeza?, él había querido abordar el tema varias veces, pero  ella se negaba, siempre decía que no tenía importancia ahora que él ya estaba a su lado, pero el chico sabía perfectamente aunque ella lo negara, que en el fondo, aún le seguía afectando lo que había pasado. Serena lo miró fijamente, esperando a que continuara, su corazón empezó a palpitar más de lo normal, temía oír las siguientes palabras pero aún así era necesario – La universidad me ofrece una segunda oportunidad... supieron que en los últimos meses sucedieron acontecimientos extraños y están concientes de que no fue mi culpa el que no me presentara en Harvard...-

-Entiendo...- Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras bajaba su mirada que se tornó un tanto triste. –Esa carta...¿te la dieron ellos?-

-Sí, así es, es más o menos lo mismo que me dijeron en la universidad, sólo que es una constancia escrita...-

-¿Puedo verla?- Darién le entregó la carta a la rubia sin responder, las manos de Serena temblaban, era algo que sin duda se había imaginado que pasaría pero aún así guardaba la esperanza de que no ocurriera.

_Señor: Darién Chiba_

_El consejo académico se permite comunicarle que la fecha límite para hacer efectiva la beca otorgada por la Universidad de Japón en la Universidad de Harvard que aparecía en los documentos correspondientes como expirada, ha sido extendida, así para el siguiente período académico usted podrá hacer uso de la misma. Con el ánimo de acelerar los trámites para dicha causa, la universidad le ofrecerá todos los servicios necesarios para su  ubicación y traslado a los Estados Unidos. Para  hacer efectiva dicha beca deberá comunicarse con nosotros antes del 3 de Septiembre, fecha en la cual deberá estar dispuesto a viajar a la mayor brevedad posible. Esperamos su pronta respuesta._

_Cordialmente,_

_Consejo Académico_

_Facultad de Medicina_

Al terminar de leer la carta a Serena se le había ido por completo el color de su cara, no podía creer que su pequeño sueño de tener a Darién a su lado había terminado tan pronto, en la carta esperaban una respuesta antes del 3 de Septiembre, era 4 de Septiembre ese día y Darién ya se había entrevistado con el consejo académico, eso quería decir que ya todo estaba decidido y supuso que esa era la forma de Darién para decirle que se iba de nuevo, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?, quizá porque había notado el nerviosismo que últimamente se apoderaba de ella cuando no tenía noticias de él por más de 5 horas, casi lo había obligado a hablarle dos o tres veces por día aunque fuera por teléfono, incluso Darién, para tranquilizarla había tenido que conseguirle un celular para que lo llamara cuando se le antojara, algunas veces se sentía tranquila, otras en cambio, había llegado a llamarlo 20 veces en un día, mientras que Darién pacientemente recibía una a una sus llamadas y con voz consoladora le decía que todo andaba de maravilla esperando a que ella se calmara, cosa que no funcionaba hasta que hubiera estado un buen rato con él personalmente ¿Cómo haría ahora que él iba a estar tan lejos? ¿Es que acaso iba a tomar un avión a la primera oportunidad que le diera un ataque de pánico y pensara que algo andaba mal?, Serena no pudo soportar la idea y sin esperar a que Darién le dijera algo, salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Darién noto el cambio de semblante en su pequeña princesa en cuanto hubo terminado de leer la carta, por unos instantes creyó que se quedaría sin oídos al escuchar sus gritos o quizá tendría que correr para evitar que Serena le matara, pero no fue así, la que corrió fue ella, algo que le tomó desprevenido, quiso alcanzarla pero no sabía como ni cuando Serena se había convertido en una chica tan habilidosa y escurridiza como para escapársele en tan sólo unos segundos.

El chico esperaba que después de unos minutos la rubia recapacitara y volviera con él, pero no fue así, esperó pacientemente durante dos horas en el banco de siempre en el parque pero fue en vano, ¿Por qué tenía que haber corrido como loca sin antes haber esperado una explicación suya? ¿Es que acaso no lo conocía?.

Sus ojos azul profundo empezaron a mostrar preocupación, había llamado a su casa, pero nadie le dio razón de ella, las chicas tampoco supieron darle razón de su paradero y había empezado a oscurecerse, vagó por las calles de Tokio sin saber a dónde dirigirse pero tampoco la halló, finalmente se dio por vencido y se dirigió a su apartamento exhausto.

Serena dejó que su corazón liberara todo el miedo y el dolor que lo agobiaba, siempre se preguntaba el porqué ella tenía que soportar todo esto, su vida se había destrozado desde el momento en que encontró a Luna, tal vez si jamás se hubiera detenido a socorrerla de aquellos chiquillos, ahora sería feliz, una simple chica de dieciséis sin ninguna preocupación, pero no, no era así, su corazón había madurado a golpes, de la peor forma, ya no podía saber si soportaría algo más, se maldijo a sí misma y a su destino, qué estúpida era la vida si después de todo su vida ya estaba escrita, ¿Porqué Darién tenía que causarle tanto dolor siempre?, sabía que no era su intención, pero así era, la mayor parte de sus sufrimientos los había causado él, quiéralo o no... la chica sintió ganas de gritar, ganas de arrancarse su corazón por sí misma, así ya no sentiría tanto dolor....... Pero una vez hubo dejado que sus lagrimas corrieran libremente, una vez que dejó que su corazón se liberara de tanto dolor, vio las cosas de una manera diferente..... No, no podía maldecir su destino, ¿cómo si no hubiera sido por su destino conocería a las chicas?, aquellas maravillosas personas que no habían dudado en entregar su vida por ella, aquellas quienes le habían enseñado el verdadero sentido de una amistad, ¿cómo si no hubiera sido transformándose en la sailor que se había convertido hubiera podido conocer la satisfacción del deber cumplido salvando a su planeta? ¿Cómo si no hubiera sido por sus amigas, Luna, su novio y las continuas batallas hubiera madurado? ¿Cómo si no hubiera sido por Darién conocería el verdadero amor?, no, a pesar de todo, su dolor valía la pena, el dolor era pasajero pero las enseñanzas no. La chica levantó su mirada con un deje de determinación, ¿Qué acaso aún era la niña llorona de hace unos años?... se limpió las lagrimas y miró fijamente a la Luna, algo que sin duda siempre le reconfortaba.... su humor cambió repentinamente, ahora se sentía tranquila, se sentía feliz.... si Darién iba a irse, tendría razones de sobra para volver, de eso iba a asegurarse ella.... el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza hizo que se ruborizara pero aún así iba a llevarlo a cabo, de eso no cabía la menor duda al mirarla a los ojos.

Darién se levantó totalmente somnoliento, la noche anterior no había podido dormir muy bien, su princesa no se lo había permitido, había telefoneado por última vez a la casa de los Tsukino a eso de las diez de la noche para recibir como noticia de su madre que la chica en cuestión había decidido quedarse en casa de una amiga, eso no lo tranquilizo más, por el contrario, lo dejó pensativo toda la noche ¿En casa de qué amiga podría estar?, no podía averiguar mas por el momento, tendría que esperar hasta que amaneciera.

Trabajó totalmente fuera de sí, apenas si era conciente de lo que hacía, una tal Molly le había informado que Serena estaba bien, que había dormido en su casa y que no se preocupara por su novia pero... ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse después de la forma en que se marchó?... llegó a su casa totalmente exhausto, lo único que quería era un buen baño con agua caliente para relajarse y por supuesto una llamada de ella.... ¡Dios! ¡Qué testaruda era!, pero cuanto la amaba... En medio de su baño recordó la primera vez que la vio, recordó el examen de matemáticas marcado con un gran número en rojo: 30 puntos, una calificación muy baja, no sabía porque pero al ver que ella había sido quien había arrojado el papel, su sangre hirvió y sintió unos enormes deseos de fastidiarla, lo cual había resultado muy bien, la expresión que vio en su cara le había divertido mucho, pero más aún, le había dejado prendado de ella, muchas veces se negó a creer que una chica de 14 años pudiera gustarle, pero aunque lo negara, sus sentimientos le decían lo contrario, la única chica que lo ponía nervioso era ella, su corazón se aceleraba a la sola mención de su nombre o cuando ella estaba cerca y su mayor defensa era tratar de ofenderla, por eso siempre estaban peleando.

Darién salió de su baño con su bata puesta para descubrir que su apartamento estaba en penumbras, estaba seguro que había dejado la luz encendida, por eso se puso de inmediato en guardia, alguien había entrado en su departamento, eso era seguro.... de repente sintió una presencia conocida para él y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sintió una cálidas manos envolverse alrededor de su cintura por detrás de él mientras alguien le susurraba al oído –No podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente-

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quería librarme de ti?- protestó el chico.

-Shhhhh- fue lo único que escucho él antes de que la chica se girara para quedar frente a él y capturar sus labios en un cálido beso. Ese beso lo embriagó, la dulce sensación de sus labios siempre tenían el mismo efecto en él, simplemente lo dejaba sin respiración... pero de repente algo que vino a su mente hizo que se tensara y se alejara de ella.

-Serena yo.....- 

-Shhhh- volvió a replicar ella, silenciándolo con sus labios. El chico no pudo hacer más, experimentaba la sensación más maravillosa que podía imaginar, ella lo besaba con ansias, hambrienta, haciendo que sus sentidos se despertarán, era algo que ya antes había tenido la oportunidad de sentir pero que había sabido parar a tiempo... esta vez era diferente, la chica no quería ceder, no quería dejarlo, no quería soltarlo y su voluntad cada vez se hacía mas pequeña.

-Serena, por favor....- rogó el muchacho cuando pudo separarse de ella. La rubia lo miró dulcemente y le sonrió pero luego se puso muy seria.

-¿Es que no me deseas?- Preguntó con un hilillo de voz. El chico hizo una expresión de incredulidad como si lo que hubiese escuchado fuera un comentario sobre ovnis.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso!- Protesto él enérgicamente  -claro que te deseo... es sólo que pienso que no....- Por tercera vez la chica no le dejó continuar, lo abrumó  abalanzándose hacia él y embriagándolo de pasión, los pensamientos del chico se nublaron, no podía razonar claramente y sin más protestas se rindió a sus caricias, correspondiendo al beso de lleno, con la misma pasión que ella, sus manos empezaron a recorrerla, al principio temerosas por ser la primera vez, pero cada vez se volvían más osadas, acariciando partes que jamás se habían atrevido a tocar. Ella empezó a suspirar, haciéndole saber que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba, mientras su cuerpo insistía en pegarse más a él, algo que hacía que él se tensara sin intención. Se separaron por un momento totalmente agitados, él la miró confundido, pero lo que encontró en sus ojos le sorprendió, estaban llenos de decisión, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, conocía muy bien esa mirada de determinación, esta vez no se escaparía, pero tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo.

El le sonrió dulcemente, se acercó a ella para acariciarle el cabello y por un momento la recostó en su pecho, ella sonrió complacida al oír que su corazón latía estrepitosamente sin control, Darién le acarició su mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando la sensación, la alejó un poco para besarle su frente, luego sus ojos, su pequeña nariz y luego sus labios, ella empezaba a ponerse ardiente de nuevo pero él se separó rápidamente de la calidez de su boca dirigiéndose a su cuello.... le besó, le mordisqueó e hizo que ella suspirara de placer, bajó un poco hasta su pecho, desabotonando su blusa para dejar expuesta su piel, la prenda cayó al piso descuidadamente, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la habitación sin dejar de besarse. Al llegar a la habitación y separarse un poco de su novio, Serena notó que su blusa ya no la cubría y sintió como el rubor cubría sus mejillas, era la primera vez que Darién la veía en esa forma, pero al ver el amor que había en los ojos de él, su pudor desapareció. Darién la abrazó por la espalda, y le besó la mejilla para luego dejar que sus manos bajaran a su vientre, acariciando su tibia piel mientras le besaba de nuevo el cuello, algo que sin duda alguna hacía crecer la excitación de la chica, sentía miles de sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo, el chico la hacía temblar. Su deseo no pudo más, y decidió girarse para mirarlo a los ojos, y vio como una pequeña expresión de duda se reflejaba en ellos, pero no, ella estaba decidida, esa noche quería ser de él, esa mirada de ella hizo que al chico le corriera una corriente por su espalda, la mirada que veía no era de una niña, era la de una mujer llena de pasión.

Serena se sentía febril, su respiración no dejaba de acelerarse, pero quería más, quería sentir su piel, su varonil pecho la abrumaba y tímidamente abrió su bata de baño con dedos temblorosos, marcando cada músculo con sus manos, en un momento la chica perdió su pudor y dirigió sus labios hacia el torso de el queriendo ansiosamente probar su piel.

Él por su parte sentía a la perfección las cálidas caricias de su princesa que despertaban sus mas profundos deseos, haciendo que su mente le diera fugaces imágenes de lo que podría ser esa noche, aún seguía maravillándose de los sentimientos que podía provocar ella en él, era imposible ahora resistirse, su niña, no, la mujer de sus sueños, aquella a quien amaba se estaba ofreciendo a él en cuerpo y alma, siempre había querido evitar que llegara ese momento porque creía que era demasiado pronto para ella, pero allí estaba ella, diciéndole con sus actos lo equivocado que estaba.

Ahora los torsos de ambos estaban descubiertos, permitiéndoles sentir la piel del otro, esa sensación y los dulces labios de su novia en su pecho hizo que de repente el chico sintiera un enorme placer, un deseo que lo consumía, ver en la cara de ella una expresión llena de erotismo y sensualidad hizo que de sus labios saliera un gemido de placer, sus manos cobraron vida propia, llegando al borde de la falda de ella, queriendo sentir libremente su cuerpo, acarició sus glúteos insistentemente para luego dejar que sus dedos viajaran hasta el cierre de la falda para dejar que la prenda cayera al piso por sí sola... verla en ese estado, con sólo su ropa interior aumentó aun mas su excitación, ahora el placer no sólo era evidente en sus expresiones y suspiros, sino también en su cuerpo, la excitación de Serena también creció, sus manos se dirigieron hacia los hombros de Darién tratando de liberarlo por completo de la bata que antes había abierto, en unos segundos Darién también estaba en ropa interior. Ambos jóvenes se miraron por unos momentos contemplando el cuerpo del otro pero pronto el chico atrajo a la rubia hacia sí, la pegó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como ella se estremecía al contacto de sus pieles, le besó el cuello, y le susurro al oído cuanto la amaba y al parecer esas palabras, hicieron crecer el fuego en la chica porque de inmediato lo beso con desesperación, ella sintió la reacción de él, sus manos se dirigieron a su espalda y sintió como sus dedos  luchaban por desabrochar sus sostén, con una sonrisa en sus labios la rubia le ayudo a él a despojarla de la prenda y cuando la tarea estuvo hecha un gemido ahogado se oyó salir de la garganta de él. Sus senos eran simplemente perfectos a su vista, su delicada piel blanca tan suave como un durazno le llamaba a tocarlos, la chica al sentir las manos de él sobre ellos sintió como un enorme calor invadía su cuerpo, era una sensación indescriptible, ahora era imposible sentir pudor, aun siendo la primera vez que estaba con Darién en esta situación, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en sentir, este era Darién, el hombre al que amaba, el chico que le robaba la respiración cada vez que le veía, y ahora estaban allí, entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando sintió que la excitación de su novia era demasiada, la recostó en su cama, dándose tiempo de observarla completamente, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, sus senos, su abdomen plano, su pequeña cintura y.... sus ojos se posaron en una parte del cuerpo de ella en la que jamás se había permitido pensar, un rojo carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas, acarició sus esbeltas piernas con todo cuidado, era la hora, ya no soportaba más, la miró un momento a los ojos, para darse cuenta de que ella lo esperaba, ella tampoco podía más, el chico retiró con cuidado la ultima prenda que la cubría y con ayuda de ella, también se despojó de la suya, ahora sus cuerpos estaban totalmente desnudos, sus pieles se encontraban libremente emitiéndole a ambos continuos choques eléctricos que los hacia estremecer, Darién beso los labios de ella con toda la pasión y el deseo que lo embriagaba en ese momento, mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo, empezando por los rasgos de su cara, bajando por su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen.... la chica se agitó bajo sus manos y suspiro de placer, profundizó mas el beso y atrajo con sus manos el cuerpo de el hacia sí, algo que tomó por sorpresa al chico, pero que también lo complació, sus piernas se entrelazaron y sus brazos se envolvieron en la espalda de él dejándolo sin escapatoria, un cosquilleo invadió el cuerpo de él al sentir la piel de ella contra la suya, el sentir que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección le dejó sin razón, ella quería unirse a él y se lo hacía saber con cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada suspiro, no había razón o condición que valiera en ese momento, eran solo ellos dos, dos jóvenes que se amaban sin límite... sus cuerpos se fundieron en un solo ser, completaron la unión que otras veces habían deseado pero que no se habían atrevido a hacer, una explosión de emociones y sensaciones vivieron los dos jóvenes en su primera unión de amor, esa noche sus almas se entregaron completamente.

-¿Sabes algo?- preguntó la rubia recostada en su pecho.

-¿ummm....?- fue la única respuesta del chico que le miró con ojos somnolientos.

-Te amo- el chico le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña- dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso.

Darién empezaba a dormirse cuando sintió las manos de su princesa ejerciendo presión contra él, ella se acomodó en su pecho y se aferró a su cuerpo con toda su fuerza, algo que de inmediato sobresaltó al chico.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- le preguntó mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Serena evadió su mirada, fijándola en un cuadro en la pared –Por favor no me olvides- dijo en un susurro de voz.

Darién se sorprendió por la petición -¿De que hablas amor?... ¿Por qué piensas que voy a olvidarte?- esta vez sus manos en la barbilla de ella le obligaron a mirarlo fijamente.

-Es que... te vas de nuevo a América y...- sus visión empezó a nublarse, el sólo pensar en ello le hacía encoger su corazón.

-¿Pero quien dijo que yo me iba a ir?- Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron al oír la pregunta, ¿qué quería decir con eso?... la beca era en América y lo que decía la carta era... –Amor, pero que tontita eres- La chica de inmediato se incorporó y lo miró muy seria.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...¿Crees que es tonto lo que siento porque te vas?- respondió un poco ofendida.

-Amor, sé que es lo que debes pensar, desde que leíste aquella carta he tratado de explicártelo, pero tu te adelantaste a los hechos.....-

-¿Qué quieres decir?...- Preguntó extrañada.

Darién también se incorporó -Serena, no me voy a ningún lado, el hecho de que en la universidad me hayan ofrecido de nuevo la beca no quiere decir que yo tenga que aceptarla... de hecho no la acepté...-

-¿Qué?.... Darién... pensé que era tu sueño...-

-Lo era, lo era mi niña, pero me di cuenta que hay otras cosas mucho más importantes para mí, de ser buen médico lo seré estudiando aquí en Japón o en cualquier parte...no voy a dejarte mi niña....no otra vez- Serena quedó sin habla.. y pensar que... de repente la conciencia de su desnudez y de que la sabana que la cubría se había deslizado hasta su cintura hicieron que se sonrojara, Darién lo notó y sonrió mientras la chica se apresuraba a cubrirse.

-Eso... ¿eso quiere decir que no vas a irte?...-

-Claro que no mi niña, no voy a irme a ningún lado, no, a menos que sea contigo...- la alegría de escuchar esas palabras era evidente en el rostro de la chica.

-¡¡Darién!!- exclamó la chica mientras tomaba una almohada para arrojársela a la cara -¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme pensar que....?... ¡que malo eres!- Dijo en tono juguetón mientras en su alma sentía como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima.

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada!- exclamó el en defensa quitándose la almohada de la cara.

De repente un tono rojizo invadía de nuevo el rostro de la chica, a su mente vino el pensamiento de que en verdad ella había asumido todo y que su decisión de entregarse a Darién había sido motivada por una confusión, no era que antes no hubiese sentido el deseo de hacerlo, pero simplemente se detenían antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, en cambio, esa noche ella no le había permitido a Darién dudar, todos los acontecimientos de la noche pasaron como una película en cámara rápida ante sus ojos haciendo que su sonrojo creciera aun más, sus acciones, pensadas en ese momento le parecían osadas, más aun así, por más que lo pensara, no se arrepentía.

Darién sonrió al ver la expresión de su novia, simplemente le parecía adorable que después de que pasaran la noche juntos aun sintiera pudor ante él, una expresión pícara se formó en su cara.

-Bueno, no hice nada pero ya verás lo que soy capaz de hacer....- corrigió mientras le besaba su espalda y retiraba la aprensiva mano de su novia de su pecho para que la sabana resbalara hasta dejar expuesta su piel, la chica se estremeció al sentir las caricias pero pronto se unió al juego de él para entregarse de nuevo a los placeres del amor con su amado.

Notas de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic lemon, así que por favor, denme sus opiniones así sabré si soy mala para este género y me retiro.... En cuanto a mi otra historia, no se preocupen, no la voy a abandonar, mis deberes en la u. Me impedían escribir pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones por supuesto que voy a actualizar, por lo pronto ya puse manos a la obra. Me da gusto de nuevo poder estar con ustedes.

Con cariño....

Moonlight

29 de Noviembre de 2003****


	2. ¿estoy sola o no lo estoy?

MIEDO A PERDERTE-------- por Moonlight8  
Rating: PG13  
Descripción: ¿Se han preguntado que sentiría Serena después de la batalla contra Galaxia?.¿Y si Darién decidiera irse de nuevo?   
Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mí propiedad ese gran honor le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas de sexo, quizá más gráficas que en el anterior, así que lo leen bajo su responsabilidad.

MIEDO A PERDERTE: ¿ESTOY SOLA O NO LO ESTOY?...

Sentía el mismo vacío que aquel día… la calidez en su corazón ya se había ido, se sentía más que sola, abandonada… abandonada por sus seres más queridos ¿por qué le habían hecho eso?... ¿Por qué la habían dejado sola? ¿Por qué habían permitido que todo aquello pasara?... ¿Por qué siempre era la que tenía que llevar la responsabilidad final sobre sus hombros?... tembló otra vez… ¿a dónde se habían ido aquellos brazos que la abrazaban? ¿A dónde había ido a parar las palabras de aliento que siempre escuchaba?... otra vez ese frío que le helaba los huesos… no, no quería estar sola… quería tener a alguien consigo… quería amar y no tener miedo de hacerlo… no tener miedo a perder a la persona a quien le entregara el corazón… sentirse segura…. Saber que siempre estaría allí para ella… de nuevo otra ráfaga de viento helado rozaba su piel… miró alrededor en busca de protección pero no había nada… sólo ella y el vacío… la maldita oscuridad que tanto la asustaba… la nada en sí misma que había visto tantas veces en las batallas que había librado… -NOO!!!! NO!!!!!!- gritó la chica, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que solo era un sueño, las pesadillas inmundas que siempre la asaltaban y no la dejaban en paz… su piel estaba helada… en realidad estaba temblando de frío… en su frente habían unas pequeñas gotas de sudor… –Solo ha sido un sueño- susurró tratando de tranquilizarse, no eran las imágenes que veía tan terribles sino la sensación que experimentaba con cada sueño… el sentimiento que aún conservaba después de despierta lo que le horrorizaba. La chica miró a un lado de la cama para darse cuenta de que estaba sola. -¿Darién?...- llamó dudosa, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su corazón se estaba empezando a sentir oprimido de nuevo. Buscó a su alrededor algo con qué cubrirse y encontró la camisa de Darien para dicho propósito, se levantó de la cama inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada -¿Darién?...- preguntó de nuevo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Se dirigió a la cocina, pero allí tampoco había nadie, empezaba a sentir su respiración muy pesada y una punzada de angustia en su corazón.

No se había dado cuenta del sonido… qué estúpida… -Parece que aún estoy adormilada… no pasa nada Serena…- trató de tranquilizarse mientras se dirigía al baño; allí encontró al pelinegro apenas saliendo de la ducha.

La chica lo miró por unos momentos mordiéndose los labios antes de que éste se cubriera con la toalla, su piel bronceada era tan hermosa… su pecho marcado por el ejercicio que hacia los fines de semana… su abdomen… sus piernas… su virilidad…. Adoraba todo en aquel hombre…y aquel hombre era suyo… Totalmente suyo.

-Serena, amor ¿qué haces aquí?... pensé que estabas durmiendo…- dijo el chico apenas vio a la rubia mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse y luego cubrirse.

-¡¡Darien!!- exclamó la chica con una lagrima casi imperceptible en sus ojos, lanzándose a abrazar al chico.

-wow… parece que me has extrañado- decía en broma el pelinegro mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica.

-Te amo- le dijo apartándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos –Te amo… -dijo de nuevo bañando de besos al chico en los labios.

-Yo también te amo cariño…-decía aceptando de nuevo el abrazo fuerte que le daba la rubia, parecía que sus miedos seguían muy latentes -¿Quieres algo de comer?- preguntó.

-SII!!... Me muero de hambre!!...- exclamó la chica alegremente.

-Bueno… entonces vamos a preparar el desayuno- dijo agarrando a la chica de la mano para llevársela a la cocina.

-¿Vamos?-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-jeje bueno… voy…- decía mientras reparaba a su novia de los pies a la cabeza, era la primera vez que la veía así, traía su camisa puesta…. Con los botones de arriba sueltos dejando al descubierto cierta parte de su pecho, además que no llevaba sostén, cosa que hacía que sus pechos lucieran aún debajo de la camisa, tenía sus esbeltas piernas totalmente al descubierto moviéndose seductoramente por todo su apartamento y por primera vez no tenía sus chonguitos… su pelo lo traía recogido desprevenidamente, lo que le daba un look muy fresco, el chico sonrió. Definitivamente tenía a la mejor mujer que podría haber escogido. –' que bueno que solo traiga la camisa puesta…'- pensó –'… y que además solo cubra lo necesario'-

-Así está mucho mejor…- dijo sonriendo la chica mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. Darien no se molestó en cambiarse y comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras Serena observaba con atención cada movimiento del chico, su atención estaba fija en cómo se marcaban sus músculos cada vez que movía sus brazos para coger algún utensilio de cocina, la sola vista de la escena le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

-un bon petit déjeuner pour la princesse... bon appétit- dijo Darien con una voz muy sensual al servirle el desayuno a Serena.

-grâce à vous mon prince- respondió la chica sonriendo, Darien la miró sorprendido, no sabía que Serena supiera francés… y además el acento le quedaba tan bien!!. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa para comer el también. -Umnnn…. Está delicioso amor…-

-Sí es cierto… no me quedó tan mal después de todo…- respondió al probar el primer bocado. Serena siguió comiendo mientras de vez en cuando lo miraba… Con cada bocado que el chico probaba a la rubia le daban más ganas de besarlo… y cuando su lengua se movía de vez en cuando por sus labios… oh dios!! Eso la ponía mal, por primera vez no sentía su usual animo por la comida como por otra cosa...

-Vaya!!!... tenés fresas!!... y de las que me gustan!!!...- exclamó la chica cuando se acercó al fregadero a dejar su plato y vio en una canastilla unas provocativas fresas.

-Sabía que era buena idea…- dijo el chico sabiamente acercándose a ella mientras le veía llevarse una a la boca, el chico sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sus pequeños labios rosas rozaban tan sensualmente la piel de la fruta!!.

-¿Querés una?- ofreció Serena al ver que Darien no hacía otra cosa más que mirarla. El chico no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a la rubia para arrebatar la fresa de sus dedos con los dientes.

-Umnnn…. Deliciosa- Serena sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Querés otra?- volvió a ofrecer.

-Si…-

-Pues ven por ella…- dijo mientras se llevaba la fruta a la boca.

-Como guste señorita…- respondió acercándose a la chica y besándola apasionadamente, la mientras la rubia abrazaba al chico y se recostaba en el mesón de la cocina. –La tengo…- dijo triunfante mientras la chica trataba de coger aliento.

-Y yo te tengo a ti…- terminó de decir la chica mientras besaba de nuevo al chico y entrelazaba sus piernas a su cintura. El beso cada vez era más profundo… acariciando y explorando la boca de ambos con sus lenguas, mientras el fuego entre los dos crecía como un incendio. Serena podía sentir la excitación de Darien contra ella crecer cada vez más… al igual que sentía como su cuerpo ardía en deseo y sus panties empezaban a mojarse.

-Serena…- gimió el chico cuando se separó un poco de ella por falta de aire. No sabía si la chica estaba enterada de lo que le hacía con cada movimiento, pero el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Darien…- respondió ella en lo que sonó como una súplica mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando hacia su cuello succionando, besando y mordiendo a lo que respondió el chico acariciando sus piernas insistentemente.

-ahhhh….- suspiró el pelinegro mientras dejaba que sus manos vagaran por los costados de la chica. Serena se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, viendo como estos brillaban con lujuria, dejo que sus dedos vagaran por el pecho del chico mientras veía los rasgos del chico adornarse con bellas expresiones de placer. De pronto el chico detuvo sus dedos y la instó a que lo abrazara, y la chica sin entender así lo hizo. Rodeando a su novia por la cintura con sus brazos el chico avanzó hacia su alcoba, no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar sin poseerla.

Al estar cerca de su cama Darien dejo delicadamente que los pies de Serena tocaran el piso y luego la tomo de la cintura para besarla nuevamente, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella.

-Darien…- suspiró la chica al sentir las manos de Darien acariciar fuertemente sus glúteos.

-Te amo Serena…- le susurró el al oído con la respiración totalmente agitada… el aliento de él contra su piel hizo sentir a la rubia como si estuviera embriagada con grandes cantidades de licor.

-Please, Darien…- rogó la chica con voz ronca por el deseo que la consumía. El chico la miró y observó sus rasgos detenidamente… esos ojos azules que lo cautivaban, su pequeña nariz y sus sensuales labios… sus rasgos de niña inocente.

-Eres hermosa…- dijo en un susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la chica cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del roce. Su mano bajo lentamente de su mejilla a su cuello y luego a su pecho… sus dedos se movieron torpes por los botones de la camisa hasta dejar ésta abierta totalmente, dejando expuestos los senos de la chica, Darien los acarició suavemente mientras esta emitía pequeños gemidos de placer y se arqueaba contra él… el chico besó su cuello lentamente, succiono en un lado de éste hasta dejar una pequeña marca mientras las manos de la rubia se aferraban a sus hombros fuertemente. La chica empezaba a sentirse débil y pensaba que en cualquier momento podría desfallecer.

-Darien…ahhh…. Please…- decía la chica mientras lo apartaba un poco de sí. El chico la miró confundido mientras la rubia trataba de recuperar el aliento. Serena lo miró y besó el pecho de él… pasando su lengua por los pezones del pelinegro, haciéndolo estremecer, Darien sentía que su incomodidad en la parte baja crecía y latía como nunca y como si la chica adivinara su pensamiento le retiró la toalla que hasta ahora lo cubría sin previo aviso –No necesitas de esto…- dijo seductoramente tirando la tela al piso.

-Serena…- gimió el chico con anticipación. Cada dulce movimiento de ella le hacía sentir que el mundo danzaba para ellos dos. La chica se despojó totalmente de la camisa y se recostó en la cama, atrayendo a Darien consigo. El chico sonrió y se poso justo al lado de la rubia, su cuerpo ardía en deseo. Justo al tener a su chico a su lado Serena se abalanzó sobre sus labios, quería poseerlo por completo, amarlo y sentirse amada por él era la única forma en que despejaba su soledad totalmente, era la única forma en la que se sentía completa.

-Te amo…- susurró mientras mordisqueaba los labios del chico y acariciaba sus piernas subiendo hacia la parte interna del muslo, sintiendo como el pelinegro la atraía hacía sí acariciando su espalda y sus hombros. Era delicioso sentir la miel de sus labios en su boca, era lo mejor sentir el sabor de su piel. Por su parte Darien se sentía en las nubes con la chica que amaba a su lado, la dulzura y suavidad de sus dedos acariciando su piel le llevaban al borde del éxtasis… era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla… al poder sentirla, sentirla consigo después de haber temido no verla nunca más cuando sucedió aquel suceso en el avión… pero eso ya no importaba… ahora estaban los dos juntos y nada los separaría.

-Yo también te amo mi princesa…- decía el chico cambiando de posición para ahora quedar casi por completo sobre la chica, sus labios dejaron los de ella sólo para recorrer su cuerpo, dejando un camino de besos sobre su cuello haciendo que la chica llenara la habitación de sonidos eróticos llenos de placer, haciendo a su vez al pelinegro crecer aún más en su excitación, si es que eso era aún posible. Darien siguió su camino por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a la tersa piel de sus senos, el pelinegro se ocupó de cuidar de cada uno mordisqueando, besando y masajeando dejando a la rubia casi sin aliento mientras se arqueaba hacia Darien, pidiendo por más con sus manos aferradas a las sábanas.

Los sentidos del chico estaban totalmente nublados por el placer, ya no podía aguantarse más… la chica lo estaba volviendo loco así que bajando sus manos hacia de la cintura de la rubia, se ocupó de retirar los panties que aún cubrían la flor intima de su niña.

-Darien… te necesito… te quiero conmigo…- susurró la chica en una súplica, el chico no necesito más para saber que Serena tampoco resistía mucho más, así que se posicionó frente a ella besándola dulcemente mientras entraba en ella, una corriente corrió por su espina dorsal deleitándolo, al igual que oía a su novia gemir una y otra vez, sus cuerpos encajaban tan perfectamente!!... poco a poco fue incrementando el paso, formando una danza sincronizada con el cuerpo de la chica que a su vez movía sus caderas, encontrándose con el cuerpo del pelinegro, fundiéndose el uno en el otro.

-ahh….Serena…-gimió el chico sintiendo como la rubia se aferraba más a él.

-Darien… please…. Darien…- susurraba la chica mientras desahogaba su placer mordiendo el hombro del chico y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él.

-Te amo Serena!! Te amo!!- gritó el chico al sentir como su orgasmo llegaba.

-Darien!!!!!- gimió la chica seguida de él.

Los dos yacieron enredados entre las sábanas totalmente exhaustos, el chico se giró para alivianar su peso sobre la chica y quedar justo al lado de ella.

-Eres mi princesa…- susurró mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios y acariciaba su mejilla.

-Y tu mi principe…- susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos –Darien, prométeme que más nunca me dejarás…-

-Nunca… nunca más te dejaré mi niña… por siempre estaré contigo…- le dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias…- contestó sonriendo, mientras se dejaba caer sobre los brazos de morfeo, sintiéndose segura y protegida al lado de su amado, ya no estaba sola…

Notas de la Autora: Sé que dije que este fic sería un capítulo único… pero estaba sentada frente al pc y mis dedos empezaron a escribir, espero que les guste… además creo que esta vez las escenas son mucho más gráficas, así que me gustaría saber que les parece… No quiero rayar en lo grotesco… criticas, comentarios, todo es bienvenido.

Ah!!! Además quisiera saber si les gustaría que continuara escribiendo más capítulos para este fic, y si es así, si les gustaría que siguiera siendo lemon o qué otras sugerencias tienen…

Dejen sus reviews!!!

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

11 de Julio de 2004


	3. Hoy te vas tú, Mañana me iré yo

MIEDO A PERDERTE por Moonlight8  
Rating: M

Descripción: No siempre todos los monstruos son irreales, no siempre los miedos son infundados, algunos miedos crecen como gigantes hasta ahogarnos en la realidad.  
Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mí propiedad ese gran honor le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas de sexo, así que lo leen bajo su responsabilidad.

**CAPÍTULO 3: HOY TE VAS TÚ... MAÑANA ME IRÉ YO...**

Todo había sido perfecto para ella en esos días, disfrutaba de los más maravillosos momentos al lado de su príncipe, ahora sentía que estaban más unidos que nunca y parecía que sus miedos poco a poco se disipaban, pero como siempre, era de esperarse que aquel mundo de sueños para ella, se arruinara, no podía dejar de pensar que de nuevo todas sus fantasías, quizá demasiado idealistas, que se iban realizando poco a poco al lado del pelinegro, se disiparan de nuevo como una nube de humo.

Tenía que reconocerlo, era demasiado soñadora, se envolvía en demasiadas nubes para escapar de su realidad, de sus monstruos que hacía unos días volvían a ella llenándola de pesadillas, era absurdo, lo sabía, pero no por saber eso se sentía más tranquila, su deseo casi enfermizo de permanecer al lado de Darien a cada momento la estaba asfixiando, lo sabía, y ahora la realidad le mostraba que no estaba menos equivocada, Darien tendría que marcharse por lo menos por un mes para hacer algunas prácticas de su carrera en un hospital algo alejado y ella sentía que le faltaba el aire, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de correr, cualquier cosa que le quitara ese peso de encima que estaba sintiendo…. Pero no, eso no sería suficiente, además el admitir que le aterraba que Darien la dejara sola por temor de no volverlo a ver, sería mostrar debilidad y eso no, nunca, se prometió a sí misma no volver a llorar por tonterías, y esto que sentía, lo era. Así que, aunque sentía que el aire a su alrededor cada día se volvía más denso, más pesado y su respiración más dificultosa, mostraría siempre una sonrisa¿falsa, tal vez… pero el sentirse perseguida o atacada todo el tiempo era sólo su problema.

Así que hoy era la despedida, Darien hubiese preferido mil veces un momento a solas entre los dos, pero ella insistió en hacer una pequeña despedida junto con las chicas, así creía que era más fácil, aunque… ni siquiera una despedida quisiera, porque sentía que le estaba diciendo adiós para siempre…

-Ey¿Serena?... te estoy hablando…- oyó decir a Mina mientras sentía que sacudían su cuerpo.

-¿Eh?...- reaccionó ella, dejó de ver por la ventana para mirar a la rubia.

-¿En qué mundo estás, mujer?... te estaba preguntando que si crees que le moleste a Darien si filtramos un poco de saque en la fiesta- Serena la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No es una fiesta, Mina, solo es una pequeña reunión…. Además…. Mina, aun no tenemos la mayoría de edad para andar bebiendo…-

-Está hecho, traeré un poco de saque a la fiesta para animar un poco la cosa…- dijo Mina ignorando por completo las palabras de la rubia.

-Aich… si vas a hacer lo que tú quieras¿Para qué preguntas?...- le dijo un poco molesta mientras negaba con la cabeza y se levantaba del lugar.

-Veamos… saque, ingredientes para la comida… de eso se encarga Lita…- seguía diciendo ensimismada la chica mientras revisaba una lista que tenía en sus manos y se marchaba, dejando a Serena hablando sola.

-Esta loca…- susurró para sí mientras se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar a las otras chicas.

-Serena!... ¡pensé que nunca te ibas a despegar de esa ventana!... toma… - apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando ya tenia un cuchillo y unas zanahorias en la mano.

-¿Eh?...- miró extrañada alternando su mirada entre Rei y las zanahorias.

-Lita necesita que piques esas zanahorias…- le dijo casi a modo de orden la pelinegra.

-Pero… pero…- trataba de objetar.

-… Y cuando termines ahí, bates bien aquella mezcla de allá- dijo señalando un recipiente.

-Oigan… ¿No creen que esto es demasiado?... sólo era una pequeña reunión…-

-aha… nada de eso, nada de cosas pequeñas, aquí se disfrutará como se debe…-

-¿Sabían que Mina va a comprar saque?...-

-AY! Menos mal me hizo caso… pensé que se le olvidaría….-

-¿QUÉ?... ¿ustedes saben y la dejan?...-

-¡AY Serena! Es sólo saque….-

-Y nosotras somos menores de edad…- dijo sonando como una abuela dando consejo a su nieto.

-Ya cálmate, Serena… no vamos a emborracharnos, ni nada de eso…-

-¡Amy!...- dijo a forma de regaño abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Relájate Serena, estas muy tensa, pareces una mama regañona…- Le dijo Rei.

-Esto no va a gustarle a Darien…- dijo por lo bajo.

-Solo serán un par de copas….-

**HORAS MÁS TARDE**

-Bueno... bueno... ¿al fin que?... ¿la verdad o se atreve?...-

-La verdad...-

-jejeje- sonreía de forma malévola, mientras frotaba sus manos la una contra otra -... eso está muy bien...-

-¿Qué?... pregunta no más- dijo el rubio haciéndose el valiente mientras que por dentro calmaba los nervios que esos ojos pícaros le producían.

-No puedo creer que después de lo de tu novia, después de tanto tiempo, no haya nadie que te llame la atención, haber Andrew, confiesa, qué chica te gusta en este momento...- al escuchar la pregunta el rubio no se pudo poner más rojo, y sus ojos se fueron a posar automáticamente en una chica aunque solo por unos segundos, su inconsciente y por poco lo delata.

-¿Y por qué?... ¿por qué tiene que haber alguien que me guste?... ¿No puede un hombre andar solo por el mundo?...-

-¿Y por qué tartamudeas?... ¿Y por qué no simplemente respondes¿Eh?...-

-Pues al cabo que ni me gustan las rubias!...-

-¿Quién habló de rubias?- preguntó Rei mirando sospechosamente a Andrew y luego a Mina.

-Eh... nadie, No me gusta nadie, punto final...- respondió muy nervioso a la vez que una de las rubias del lugar no sabía si entristecerse o alegrarse.

-Ok, está bien, no te pongas agresivo, es suficiente para mí... ya supe lo que quería saber..- dijo de forma irónica mientras se volteaba y le guiñaba el ojo a Lita quien sonreía.

-Bien, giren la botella de nuevo...-

-SIIIIIIIII- gritó el rubio al ver que la botella señalando a Rei le daba su oportunidad de venganza.

-¿La verdad o se atreve?...-

-Pues... me atrevo...- Todos miraron al rubio, adivinando lo que propondría.

-Te atreves a besar a Nicolas...-

-¿QUEEEE?... Oigan, esto no se vale...-

-¿Por qué no Rei?...- preguntó Lita a quien le simpatizaba mucho la idea de Andrew –A Nicolas le toco salir a la calle vestido de mujer.

-Sí, pero a ninguna de ustedes le ha tocado besar a nadie...-

-Pero te tocó a ti, Rei...-

-Déjenla, yo lo que creo es que Rei no sabe besar... jajajajajajajajaja- dijo la peliazul riéndose, sorprendiendo a todos, pero era obvio que el saque había hecho ya efectos en la niña genio.

-¿En serio Rei no sabes besar?...- preguntó Mina asombrada mientras los demás la miraban de forma expectante.

-¡Ya basta todos ustedes!... Claro que sé besar, Nicolas, ven aquí...- dijo de manera autoritaria.

-Señorita Rei¿esta segura?...-

-Te digo que vengas aquí Nicolas...- volvió a decir casi gritando y señalando a donde ella estaba.

-Esta bien, esta bien – Contestó el chico parándose frente a la pelinegra. Rei se puso muy nerviosa al tener al chico enfrente.

-¿Y bien Rei?... estamos esperando...-

-Si Rei, ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!- gritó de forma eufórica Amy.

-Dame acá- le dijo a Mina arrebatándole un trago de saque que tenía en la mano, y tomándolo de un sorbo agarró a Nicolas y empezó a besarlo. El chico casi se cae por la sorpresa y ni decir de los demás que quedaron boquiabiertos por la forma apasionada en que besaba Rei a Nicolas.

-Se va a quedar sin aire el pobre chico...- comentó por lo bajo Serena después de estar presenciando el mismo espectáculo por más de dos minutos.

-Yo si creo...-

-¿Saben qué? ... Ya me harte de este jueguito, dejemos a la pareja de tortolitos solos, pongamos música y a bailar!- dijo Mina sin dar tiempo de decir nada a los chicos puesto que en un instante el cuarto estuvo invadido de música a todo volumen y de una rubia y una peliazul saltando a todo dar. Y como no había mucho mas que decir, los demás se unieron a las chicas, menos una pareja que estaba aún muy ocupada en su propio mundo.

Todos bailaban animadamente y entre canción y canción se tomaban un saque y con el pasar de la noche el ambiente se iba acalorando a pesar de que afuera caía una fuerte lluvia, razón por la cual todos decidieron quedarse en el templo, incluso Darien quien decidió que en la mañana iría a su departamento a recoger las maletas y mientras tanto, las chicas se desinhibían cada vez más.

-Oigan chicas, hace calor ¿no?...- preguntó Mina

-Sí, es verdad, estoy que me aso...-

-Sí, si, esta haciendo mucho calor...- le apoyaron todas.

-Yo no me aguanto más...- protesto la rubia a la vez que tiraba su camisa a un lado quedandose en brasiere, y estaba a punto de quitarse la falda cuando sus amigas la detuvieron. Por su parte, los chicos la miraban entre asombrados y apenados, en especial un rubio que sentía que le ardía la cara a no poder más y quería especialmente taparle los ojos a los otros dos chicos.

-Mina, Mina... tranquilízate...- le decía Lita mientras recogía la blusa del piso y la cubría.

-¿Pero si tengo calor?...- preguntó ella en tono ebrio.

-Sí, ya y por eso vamos a ir afuera a tomar aire...- respondió Serena conciliadoramente.

Y así paso la noche entre tragos, confesiones y destapes.

**&&& 0 &&&**

-Lita… Lita…- llamaba la rubia mientras la sacudía para que despertara, pero era inútil. Entonces se dirigió a una de las otras –Rei, Rei… despierta…- pero sólo consiguió que la pelinegra le diera la espalda para seguir durmiendo. –Genial! Todas están ebrias!…- renegaba para sí misma mientras cautelosamente iba a intentarlo con la otra –Por favor Amy¡despierta! -Decía casi suplicante arrodillada frente a la peliazul, intento desabrigarla para que despertara, pero incluso así la chica seguía impávida en el mundo de los sueños, entonces su mirada rodó hacia la última, pensó en intentarlo pero al recordar su pésima actuación tan sólo hacia unos momentos, la descartó por completo, estaba sola, sola con la oscuridad, la lluvia y…. los rayos…

-Auch… no aguanto más, tengo que ir al baño…- hablaba para sí, intentando calmarse y apaciguar su miedo para poder cruzar el pasillo. –Vamos Serena, no pasa nada, nada pasa…- seguía diciendo mientras salía de la habitación envuelta en la cobija. –Bien, sólo tengo que cruzar…- decía cuando una luz proveniente del cielo alumbró toda la estancia seguida de un estruendo haciendo reaccionar a Serena de manera imprevista, quien de un tirón estuvo en su destino sin siquiera pensarlo, ni siquiera gritó, esta noche le resultaba aterradora, su fobia le tenía temblando todo su cuerpo… - ¡Maldición!- decía entre dientes mientras trataba de calmarse -¿Por qué tienen que existir las tormentas?- miró hacia el frente, y sólo había una cosa de bueno en todo esto, estaba justo donde quería… giro la perilla del baño aun con mano temblorosa, la lluvia golpeaba fuerte el techo del templo Hikawa y el viento azotaba contra las ventanas, haciendo que los latidos del corazón de la rubia se mantuvieran a un ritmo bastante acelerado, temiendo horriblemente porque otro rayo la sorprendiera fuera de la habitación donde dormía. Encendió apresuradamente la luz de la estancia y con una rapidez inusitada alzo su batola y bajó sus pantaletas y mientras cumplía con las necesidades de su cuerpo, recorría nerviosamente cada detalle del cuarto, evitando dejar demasiado tiempo su mirada en las sombras que el resto de la casa a oscuras permitía que se filtraran donde estaba.

**&&& 0 &&&**

Se le había dificultado conciliar el sueño y hasta sólo hacía unos minutos dormitaba, hasta que unos pasos le sobresaltaron… abrió los ojos pero aun así no distinguía mucho, la habitación estaba completamente oscura y la luz que entraba del exterior era casi nula, se quedó inmóvil, aguzó su oído y seguía escuchando pisadas, podía ver 3 bultos alrededor suyo, por lo que descartó que fuera uno de los muchachos, su instinto de guerrero y mucho más, de protector, le obligó a levantarse para verificar quién o qué era lo que andaba merodeando en la casa, no quería que pasase nada malo con todas las chicas en un solo lugar…

**&&& 0 &&&**

Recorría el último tramo del pasillo hacia la habitación donde se habían quedado a dormir las chicas ya más tranquila, era tonto que una muchacha de su edad temiera a una simple tormenta, después de todo… ¿Qué podía hacerle?... no era ni un monstruo ni un enemigo… nada de nada, sólo un fenómeno de la naturaleza… pero de repente, de nuevo aquella luz apareció iluminando todo, seguida de su aterrador estruendo, pero no, eso no fue lo que la hizo gritar, mucho más aterrador fue que al desvanecerse por un momento la oscuridad, vio una silueta de un hombre justo enfrente de ella. Su decisión fue gritar hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire, pero sólo pudo oírse un grito ahogado porque pasó sólo breves segundos para que una mano cubriera su boca, silenciándola por completo.

-Shhhhh… Serena… soy yo…- oyó que le susurraron y aunque reconoció la voz, todavía no podía reponerse del susto.

-¡Darien!- exclamó al mismo instante que lo abrazaba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, no pudo evitarlo, fue un acto casi reflejo su llanto. El pelinegro correspondió al abrazo de manera firme.

-Sí, Serena… soy yo… perdóname, no quería asustarte…-decía ahora acariciando sus cabellos.

-Asustarme no, casi me matas…- dijo aun sin poder retener sus lagrimas.

-Pero… ¿Qué hacías tu levantada a esta hora?...-

-Sólo fui al baño, pero los estúpidos truenos me tenían aterrorizada…- respondió haciendo un puchero -… Y tu…-

-Yo escuché pisadas, y vine a mirar que no fuera nada extraño…-

-Y por poco haces que me dé un paro cardíaco…- dijo ya más calmada.

-Lo siento mucho…- dijo tomándola de la cara para darle un beso en la frente, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos. –Ven, te llevaré de vuelta a tu cuarto…- terminó de decir, haciendo ademán de continuar el camino con la chica abrazada a su pecho pero ella opuso resistencia.

-No…- se quejó –Por favor, deja que me quede contigo… las chicas están dormidas profundamente y al parecer la tormenta no cesara pronto…- dijo obteniendo como respuesta otro trueno, que hizo que se aferrara más al pelinegro y cerrara los ojos.

-Esta bien… te quedarás conmigo…- dijo mirándola a los ojos a lo cual ella correspondió con una sonrisa. Cambiaron de rumbo con dirección contraria, pero a Serena le intrigó que incluso sobrepasaran la habitación donde dormían los chicos.

-Darien… ¿A dónde vamos?...- preguntó deteniendo sus pasos y a su vez haciendo que el pelinegro detuviera los suyos.

-Hay un futón extra en el salón de oración, además allí podremos encender fuego, así estarás más tranquila…-

-Tienes razón…- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te sientes más calmada?...- preguntó mirándola cuando hubo terminado de encender el fuego de la chimenea.

-Sí…- dijo simplemente a lo que Darien se unía a ella en el futón.

-Estás muy frío…- observó la rubia cuando sintió al pelinegro junto a ella.

-Y tu calentita…- objetó el.

-Ven, si te acercas un poco, estarás menos frío…- dijo cambiando de posición para que Darien se acomodara un poco más cerca de ella y este así lo hizo. –Que descanses…- le dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios para luego recostarse y cerrar los ojos. Darien intento hacer lo mismo pero no pudo, se incorporó un poco apoyándose en un codo para sostener su cuerpo por encima del de la rubia. La observaba atentamente, cada detalle, cada movimiento, veía como aun a su lado se tensaba cada vez que se oía el sonido de un trueno. ¡Cuánto iba a extrañarla! No pudo resistir el deseo y se inclinó para besar sus mejillas, aunque muy suavecito para no molestarla, y a la vez, pasó el dorso de su mano por la piel de sus hombros.

-Te amo…- le susurró al oído aunque estaba convencido que la rubia ya dormía.

-Yo también te amo…- le sorprendió escuchar de la chica.

-Pensé que dormías…- dijo él todavía acariciando sus hombros.

-No…- respondió ella al mismo tiempo que lo enfrentaba y acunaba en su mano una de las mejillas del pelinegro –No puedo dormir…-

-Tampoco yo…- ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho…-

-Yo también pequeña…- le dijo sintiendo como accidentalmente, al moverse la rubia, las piernas desnudas de ella rozaban con las suyas, haciéndolo estremecer.

Serena sonrió pícaramente mientras se recostaba en el futón de manera provocadora y abría sus brazos hacia él, invitándolo a unirse a un abrazo que Darien no pudo rechazar, no podía evitarlo, cada sensación del pelinegro se hacía también suya.

-Podemos hacer algo mejor que intentar dormir y no conseguirlo…- susurró antes de sentir que sus labios eran cubiertos por los del pelinegro a la par que el cuerpo de él se recargaba contra el suyo.

-Algo como… ¿esto?...- pregunto mirándola pícaramente mientras que con una de sus manos subía su batola, acariciando en el proceso las piernas de ella.

-Sí…- dijo sonriendo, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía el toque casi mágico de sus manos –Y también algo como esto...- dijo mientras metía sus manos bajo la camiseta que traía puesta el y la subía, acariciando a la vez la espalda de el chico hasta conseguir que quedara con su torso desnudo. El la miro con los ojos encendidos en deseo, pero a la vez de amor, una mirada que Serena nunca podría olvidar.

-Regresaré pronto, lo prometo…- susurró cuando había terminado subirle la batola y quitársela. Pero Serena no quería escuchar más, sabía que las promesas se las llevaba el viento y que por más que lo intentara, el no regresaría a tiempo, de eso se aseguraría ella, así que optó por callarlo con un beso, uno de los besos más intensos y apasionados que Darien había llegado a sentir de ella, su lengua danzaba en su boca incansablemente y ella exigía el aire de él, le arrebataba el aliento. Pero no se detuvo a pensar el porque de su actitud, solo sentía y la sentía tan cerca de él que casi lo quemaba, y no era sólo en cuerpo, era su alma, sentía que ella no tocaba su cuerpo, tocaba su alma.

_**Y me limito a respirar, pues ni siquiera soy capaz de despedirme…**_

-Serena…- susurró jadeante cuando tuvo oportunidad de tomar aire, pero al parecer ella estaba decidida a fundirlo entre sus llamas, su boca suave y delicada casi siempre, lo atacaba ahora, brusca y exigente, pero no era una sensación molesta la que le provocaba, al contrario era una sensación casi asfixiante y desesperada de absorber hasta el último halo de su ser.

_**Talvez porque te pierdo; porque cada  
momento, al acabarse, me conduce,  
infalible me acerca  
a morir, a perderte, a que me olvides.**_

-Darien…- pronunció ella su nombre de manera suplicante, al sentir que sus manos la recorrían intensamente por sobre su vientre y luego sus costados hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales fueron masajeados de la manera más experta, y su boca le abandonó solo para ir a posarse en aquellos lugares donde habían estado sus manos, haciendo el mismo recorrido. Ella se aferró a el y arqueó su espalda, queriendo conservar aquella sensación de plenitud que le llenaba en ese momento.

-Me… me encanta este lugar entre tu cuello y tu hombro…- susurró jadeante a la vez que posaba su boca en el lugar al que se refería, llenándolo de húmedos besos, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de quitar el sostén que se atravesaba en su camino.

Ella por su parte suspiraba, el aliento cerca de su cuello y sus manos que rozaban una de sus partes más sensibles la enloquecía, era víctima de su propio invento, porque ahora sentía que era a ella a quien le besaban hasta la última fibra de su ser.

-_"No me dejes, no te vayas…te necesito, es mi último momento…"_- pensó la rubia en decir a la vez que una lágrima imperceptible salía de sus ojos, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, en vez de eso se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo del pelinegro, envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de él y lo acercó hacia sí lo más que pudo, quería conservarlo para siempre impregnado en su piel. Sus pensamientos se nublaban, se deformaban en su mente, pero no quería pensar en el mañana, solo quería vivir este momento, quería calmar esa sensación de quemarse y consumirse por dentro.

Tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro al cambiar de posición por completo para quedar sentada encima de él, sus manos acariciaron su vientre para después pasar a hacer lo mismo con su lengua, mientras sus manos alcanzaban la parte más alta del pantalón y resbalaban este por su piel bronceada acariciando su entrepierna y sus muslos en el acto.

Serena sintió la firmeza de su virilidad y como con cada caricia la excitación del pelinegro crecía notablemente y eso la hizo sentir a ella misma abrumada en deseo.

Darien por su parte, sentía una corriente recorrer su espalda y como la esencia más íntima de la rubia humedecía sus panties e invadía el cuarto de forma embriagante.

-Serena... me vuelves loco...- dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo.

-Shhh...- dijo ella mientras se ponía a la altura de él y volvía a besarlo, primero de forma suave y lenta, lamiendo sus labios, acariciando su boca y luego de forma más profunda, mientras que el pelinegro alternaba entre caricias en su espalda, sus hombros y su pecho. Sus cuerpos fueron amoldándose el uno al otro y casi sin darse cuenta sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos y frenéticos procurándose más placer.

Pero aun quedaban un par de prendas sobre sus cuerpos que les impedía disfrutarse al máximo, así que sin más demoras, Darien invirtió de nuevo los papeles y se puso sobre la rubia y sin darle tiempo a experimentar su perdida, empezó a acariciar sus pechos, sus pezones, bajando por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su vientre en donde dejó un rastro de besos húmedos para finalmente llegar a sus panties. Alzó por unos instantes su cabeza para mirar a Serena y ver su cara sonrosada, con gesto ansioso que le indicaba que esperaba por mas, y no pudo hacer más que sonreír y pensar en torturarla un poco más, pero era obvio para él que torturarla a ella sería torturarse a sí mismo porque ardía en deseo puro.

Dejo su pequeña divagación a un lado para volver a su tarea, con movimientos suaves y delicados iba retirando poco a poco los panties de ella, dando leves toques en la zona que iba quedando descubierta haciendo que la rubia se retorciera y lanzara gemidos de placer, cosa que lo volvía loco, después de eso y una suplica apenas audible de parte de ella para que la poseyera fue imposible para él conservar la calma. Así que se despojó a sí mismo de la última prenda que quedaba cubriendo su cuerpo y se posó sobre ella, sintiendo como la rubia temblaba al solo contacto de su piel.

Serena se sentía desfallecer, Darien estaba haciendo del momento un suplicio, pero un suplicio irresistiblemente acogedor que le llenaba el cuerpo y el alma, y ahora estaban el uno frente al otro completamente desnudos y libres para amarse, sintió el deseo salvaje de amarlo hasta perder la conciencia, lo beso intensamente, mordió sus labios, lamió su boca y su cuello, se aferró a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello y finalmente se fundió en su cuerpo hasta sentirlo dentro de sí. Fue un momento en el que pensó que el mundo fuera de ellos dos, no existía.

-Darien... Darien...- solo podía susurrar su nombre de forma entrecortada puesto que el pelinegro se movía y acariciaba sus entrañas de la forma más deleitable y tentadora llevándola al borde del éxtasis.

El ojiazul sentía que estaba siendo devorado por una fuerza devastadora, el ímpetu de su novia lo hacía sentir al borde de un abismo, no podía creer que se tendría que alejar de ella, dejaría de verla por más tiempo del que el quisiera, y en realidad no quería dejarla, deseaba estar con ella siempre.

Las manos de ella, de su mujer lo recorrían ávidamente y su cuerpo danzaba con el suyo de forma frenética inundándolo de las sensación mas maravillosa que había podido sentir desde sus piernas hasta su espalda y su cuello, su respiración se convirtió en un continuo esfuerzo por llevar aire a sus pulmones, su piel sonrojada por la actividad, era un cúmulo de sensaciones indescriptiblemente extasiadoras y su cuerpo colapsó cuando finalmente sintió su explosión dentro de ella.

-Te amo...- le susurró al oído a la chica que yacía exhausta entre sus brazos.

-_"Yo también te amo y recuerda que yo estaré aquí…"_- dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho de él –_"en el mismo lugar…"_-

**&&& 0 &&&**

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS 

-Serena¿estas segura que tienes todo lo necesario en tu maleta?...-

-Sí mamá, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, no me falta nada...- dijo con tono de impaciencia.

-Está bien hija, no te enojes, sólo quería asegurarme... es hora de irnos...-

-Cabeza de chorlito...- llamó Sammy detrás de Ikuko.

-Ey! Chiquitín, ven acá…- Invitó la rubia a su hermano quien se veía muy triste a pasar a su cuarto.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Sery...- dijo abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Yo también Sammy, voy a extrañar darte de golpes...- dijo, el chico sólo sonrió débilmente.

-Prométeme que volverás...- dijo mirándola a los ojos. La imagen de su hermana la veía borrosa a causa de sus propias lágrimas. No podía entender como era que durante todo este tiempo había estado peleando con ella, en vez de disfrutar al máximo de su presencia, ahora no sabían a ciencia cierta hasta cuando podría estar con ellos, guardaba la esperanza de que en aquel país de medicina avanzada ocurriera un milagro.

-Sammy...- dijo ella sin atreverse a prometer lo que sabía, no podía cumplir.

-Prométemelo...- inquirió el.

-Te prometo que sin importar lo que pase, voy a estar con ustedes...- Y era cierto, pero no podía desafiar lo que ya era destino y un hecho, pero a pesar de que lo sabía, le dolía dejarlos.

-Serena...- susurró el entre sus brazos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Hija, se nos hace tarde...-

-Claro...- dijo ella, apartando a Sammy de sí para coger su maleta y bajar las escaleras.

-Papá...- habló cuando vio a su padre justo al pie de la puerta esperándolas, iba a abrazarlo pero desistió de su intento al ver que su padre se hacía a un lado y abría la puerta. No había querido decir ni una sola palabra sobre el viaje en los últimos días y hoy no sería la excepción, no se despidió ni de ella ni de su madre, sólo la miraba y le sonreía, estaba segura de que en el fondo el sabía que esta sería la última vez que se verían.

Cada sueño siempre nace, siempre muere… 

Se subieron al auto que las llevaría al aeropuerto y con un ondeo de mano se despidieron de los dos varones de la casa, miró a su madre que tenía un gesto de absoluta resolución, ella había sido el pilar de la familia durante todos estos meses y estaba segura de que lo sería por mucho tiempo más, sólo que ella no estaría para verlo.

Abrió la hoja de papel que le había dado el veredicto final y la releyó de nuevo para convencerse a sí misma del porque se marchaba, en vez de quedarse y ser apoyada por sus amigos.

_cantidad mayor de 5 blastos/uL en líquido cefalorraquídeo_

_aumento del número absoluto de linfocitos en sangre periférica, con características citomorfológicas e inmunofenotípicas_

_Resistencia a la radioterapia._

_Fase III._

Para alguien que no tuviera conocimiento del tema leer aquello significaría menos que nada, pero para ella significaba el diagnóstico de leucemia en fase Terminal sin posibilidad de tratamiento para combatirla, y ese era el motivo de su viaje, un nuevo tratamiento experimental en Estados Unidos para dicha enfermedad y aunque cuando su madre le habló de ello, ella se rehusó al máximo a considerar esa posibilidad, a la final terminó aceptándola, pero no porque creyera que había alguna oportunidad de salvación en ello, no, lo consideró solamente porque concluyó que aquella era la única forma en la que evitaría al máximo posible el sufrimiento de las personas que la querían al verla marchitarse poco a poco. Ella sabía que no había retroceso porque... ella había visto su muerte.

_**Claro que sé perder**_

_**No será la primera vez (en otra vida también…)**_

_**Hoy te vas tú...**_

_**Mañana me iré yo...**_

_**FIN  
**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Quiero pedirle disculpas a todos los lectores que desde hace mucho me hicieron la petición de continuar este fic, la verdad ese era el proyecto original, tenía la trama general planeada, justo como me dijo alguien, hasta que naciera un bebe, pero no precisamente Rini (no me culpen, no quiero a esa niña) pero diversas cosas se me atravesaron en el camino, y este capítulo la verdad solo lo subo por ustedes, tuve grandes dificultades para terminarlo, con decirles que lo empecé a escribir en Abril y hasta la fecha vengo a terminarlo. Sé que queda algo inconcluso en esta parte pero les informo que para este fic no van más capítulos, definitivamente mi musa me ha abandonado casi por completo y digamos que mi situación actual no me da mucho para escribir sobre este género donde hay un mundo ideal y se destila miel a cada momento y de ninguna manera quiero caer en hacer un lemon grotesco, que esa era parte de la trama, una serie de lemons combinados con algunas situaciones cotidianas.

Para mis otros fics, la verdad no tengo idea de cuando vaya a actualizar, no me quiero excusar pero es que también ando muy atareada con el trabajo y la tesis de grado, pero principalmente, no hay inspiración, así q ni modo.

Bueno, también quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a tres personas muy importantes para mí.

JACKYCHAN: Gracias a esta pagina nos conocimos y me alegro que haya sido así porque indudablemente has sido un apoyo incondicional para mí en las buenas y en las malas y la verdad esta época de tiempos difíciles no hubiera sido lo mismo si no hubiera contado contigo, tu sabes perfectamente de que hablo. Nena, agradezco que estés en mi camino... Te quiero montones y recuerda la invitación a comer porque yo voy a ganar, y no obleas eh?

ISMA: La verdad cuando te conocí nunca pensé en la persona que te convertirías para mí, y más cuando casi perdimos contacto por completo, pero los hechos se han encargado de demostrarme que eres una personita muy especial y que es una gran ventaja tenerte como amigo, me has levantado el ánimo infinidad de veces y has estado ahí en momentos en que pienso que las cosas no tienen solución y que no cuento con nadie. Muchos besos loquito, seguiré siendo tu sicóloga por tiempito mas, al menos eso espero.

MARCE: Primis, ambas sabemos que nos une un lazo mucho mas fuerte que la sangre (recuerdas el pacto?) y a pesar de que somos tan diferentes sé que puedo contar contigo en cualquier momento, al igual que tu conmigo, no importa tiempo o distancia, sabemos que siempre estaremos juntas en buenas y malas, niña, te quiero de aquí al otro mundo. Besos y abrazos.

A ustedes tres, les dedico este capítulo y no por su contenido, sino porque si no fuera por ustedes, no estaría ni con ánimos de escribir ni de mucho más...

De nuevo mis disculpas con todos ustedes, porque yo también soy lectora y sé lo mucho que decepciona que dejen un fic botado o que no actualicen en mucho tiempo.

Un saludo a todos

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

23 de Octubre de 2005


End file.
